


Kelso and Eric

by MoralCode



Series: That '70s Show Fluff [2]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralCode/pseuds/MoralCode
Summary: Just some quick fluff.





	Kelso and Eric

Kelso was in the Formans’ basement as usual, watching tv on their lumpy old couch, when Eric plopped into his lap, smiling dreamily at him.  
“Eric, I’m trying to watch Gilligan’s Island,” complained Kelso. “They made a coconut radio-I really think they’re going to get off the island this time!”  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt,” Eric said, but remained where he was. “It’s just that I wanted to thank you.” Kelso grunted, trying to peer over Eric’s shoulder. Eric ignored it.  
“I wanted to thank you for having the body of the football player Red always wanted, and the face of the Greek god I always wanted,” he giggled.  
“Well damn, baby, you’re welcome,” Kelso said sincerely, before laughing as Eric launched himself into a kiss, running his fingers through Kelso’s luscious hair affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Kelso loves receiving compliments, and Eric loves giving them. They could make a good pair.


End file.
